His
by Gemini Kiss
Summary: Someone wants to take what belongs to Itachi. Sasuke has new found regrets. Something evil is lurking in the shadows. Sakura finds herself caught in the middle of it all.. What will happen in the end? Crappy summary, better story.
1. Chapter 1

__

Title: His

Author: Gemini Kiss

Characters/Pairing: Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi

Genre: Romance/General/Humor

Rating: T (Might change later in the story)

Disclaimer: I do not on Naruto...sadly D':

Summary: They tried to crush her dreams, but one man will not let them break what belongs to him.

* * *

It hurt...

_'Why am I always left behind? Did I somehow anger fate?'_ A bitter laugh escaped Sakura's lips.

_"No matter who you train with how hard you train you will always be weak"_

_"Sakura, I don't want to see you hurt. You were not cut out to be a killer"_

_"Sakura-Chan...you are my sister, and I will not allow you to be hurt just to prove yourself to everyone!"_

All these hurtful sentences made her feel worthless. Whether it was for her protection or not. Sakurafelt her anger rise. Her nails dug into the dirt Sakura couldn't help but think of the good times.

_"Sakura, you are like my daughter do not let anyone say that you are un-worthy of being my apprentice"_

_"Hn. Sakura-san..do not let my foolish little vrother distract you. He is simply jealous."_

_"Forehead-Girl! Uchiha-teme isn't worth your time. You should just move on and go for your ANBU captain instead!"_

As the bitter tears fell from her eyes, a small smile forced it's way to her lips.

'Itachi-san, Ino-pig, Naruto-kun and Tsunade-shisou had always saw potential in me...yet..I am always rejected.'

Sakura stood up and began to destroy eveything on the training ground.

_'They dont appreciate me. _He_ does not care. Only a few understand'_

_'Outer, stop dwelling on this stupid shit. Just go for Ita-kun!' Inner Sakura exclamied._

_'Ita-kun? Great another Ino,'_

_'That's right and it will only get worse. If you don't chocke that uchiha bastard I will'_

_Sakura chose to ignore her Inner._

_

* * *

_

**An hour later**

"Sakura-san,"

Sakura's head snapped up as soon as she heard the velvet tone taht called her name. That voice...the one that made her heart skip a beat. _'Itachi...what was he doing here?'_ she thought.

Sakura looked back to the ground trying to hide her tears.

"Why is it that you cry?" Itachi's impassive tone held a hint of curiosity.

She didn't look at him, or even try to speak. Itachi stood there for a few moments. Then sighed.

He slowly sat beside her and leaned against the tree with his eyes closed. Sakura looked up at him with shock evident in her eyes. When Itachi's opened Onyx met Emerald. Both sat there in silence looking at each other with intensity. It was rare that Itachi didn't have his sharigan activated. Sakura couldn't help but get lost in his onyx orbs.

In what seemed like forever, Itachi finally lifted his long fingers to wipe away the remaining tears.

"It was my foolish brother again, was it not?" Itachi asked

Sakura stared at him dumbfounded by his sudden action. Since she could not find her voice, she just nodded.

Itachi tilted his head to the side "You have never cried over his foolish comments before, what changed that now?"

Sakura lowered her head, refusing to meet his gaze.

Itachi sighed.

"Sakura I will sit here all day if I have to."

_'Sakura? No formal suffix was added..'_ she sthought

"I'll also make sure you won't leave unless you tell me exactly what happened" her murmered against her hair.

* * *

A/N: Reviews pwease! My first time so dont be so harsh, kay? I know it sucked! D:

I would like some advice, cause right now im kind of stuck! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Okay..so yuh...hehe I came up with something juicy! And you'll find out out soon! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! xD

Summary will change.

Special Thanx to:

**Happyfish-**Thank you for the review! But things wont be so sweet for long...

**Weasel-Scarecrow Luvrs**- Sakura will kick Sasuke's ass...eventually.

**Darkandgel791- **Sorry for taking so long!

* * *

**_Ages_**

Naruto- 18

Sakura-18

Sasuke-18

Itachi-21

Kakashi-30

Evil person: 19

Evil lord- 60

* * *

_'Thoughts'_

**'Inner Sakura'**

_**Kyuubi**_

Talking

* * *

Sakura sighed and melted into Itachi's embrace. She let her tears flow freely, and told him what happened.

"After training, sensei took us to Ichiraku. And I asked Kakashi-sensei and Naruto if I should take The ANBU exams," Sakura began with choked sobs.

"Kakashi-sensei said I wasn't cut out for ANBU or to a ninja at all. Even though he said it in the nicest way as possible it sill hurt,"

Itachi eyebrows furrowed. But he didn't say a thing, waiting for her to finish.

"Naruto seemed excited, but then he said he didn't want in such a dangerous rank where I could get killed."  
Sakura began to cry harder.

"And...S-sasuke scoffed at me and said I was nothing but a useless whore who anyone who asked. I didn't wait to here anyone's reaction...I j-just ran until my legs gave out..."

When Sakura looked up she was frightend.

Itachi's eyes were flashing from angy crimson red to cold onyx.

_'What's wrong with Itachi-san?_' Sakura thought

**'Ita-kun is mad at Sasuke-teme. Sasuke-teme is gonna die.**' Inner grinned evily

"Ano..Itachi-san are you okay?" Sakura with a tiny voice.

"Hai, come I'll carry you home. I will deal with my otouto. From now on you will train with me and my team. "

Sakura was about to protest but then decided against it. _'Itachi was already angry as it is'_

* * *

**At home..**

Sakura hated when Itachi confused her. It was so damn annoying! Why couldn't he be normal and not so...ice-cubish? UGH!  
What happened earlier didn't help, either. His stupid soft, gentle side, then cold, heartless side. Now Itachi probaly thought she was weak.

**'Will you realx? Ita-kun isn't like Sasuke-teme. He doesn't judge us like everyone else.'**

_'I know..but I still..I'm so used to being brought down..'_

**'Hmph. If you keep this up you will be a weakling. Your feelings get in the way to much and prevent you from your true potential.'**

_'Inner? When did you get so smart and logical?'_

**_'When Sasuke-teme called you a whore for making out with Neji-kun on a mission'_**

_'Oh..'_

* * *

**Uchiha Compound**

Sasuke laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, when Itachi walked in.

"Otouto," Itachi greeted with his normal impassive voice.

"Niisan," Sasuke replied mockinly, as he sat up.

"Tell me foolish little brother..." Itachi paused, to select his words. "why do you neglect such blessings you have?"

Itachi cringed on the inside. It wasn't suppose to come out that way.

Sasuke regarded him with a sneer.

"What are you talking about?" Saske spat

"You neglect people who care for you and treat them as they are lower then you."

Sasuke looked at him with new found confusion.

Itachi sighed at Sasuke's stupidity.

"Sakura does not know how to cope with her feelings and you take advantage by knocking down her self-esteem." Itachi said quietly.

"Sakura? Why do you give a rat's ass about that whore?" Sasuke glared.

Itachi's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Otouto you are to blind to see what's in front of you, it seems. Take my warning and do not bother what belongs to me."

"Sakura doesn't belong to you, asshole!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi smirked. "Jealous are we little brother?" Itachi asked innocently.

Sasuke snarled. "I don't care for her. You can have that useless whore."

Itachi frowned. "Do not say such disrespctful things about my blossom or hurt her in any shape or form. Or I will see to it that you can never use that disrespectful mouth of yours again." with that said Itachi left Sasuke to gape at his back.

* * *

"I have a mission for you." A dark figure said.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Find out every little bit of information about Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

The medic forwned."May I ask why?"

"In due time. Since Itachi refused my special offer. I will just take the next best shinobi's." The dark figured grinned

"I understand."

"I am sure you will be pleased with the Blossom. You may do what you want with her once you have her in your grasp. Do not fail. Now go"

A grin spread across the medic's lips. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

A/N: Well...I know it's not a long chappie but I don't want to give to much away. What will happen? I apologize for my grammar mistakes and everything. -sigh-

I'll work on it and make sure the story is better...curse me..

Just to clear it up. Itachi techcially is Sakura's ANBU captain, but she is just a medic for certain missions.

Just be ready for a mini twist that you won't notice...hehe

_**What will happen next?**_ _Hell I don't even know _

**_Preview for chapters to come_**

"Let go of me, fuck-face!" Sakura screamed

"Oh come on _Sakura-chan_! Don't be like that. I just want to have fun."

"Ha, go find a street tramp for your sexual needs!"

"Hmm...I'd rather not. I thought you loved me. Would you resist your sweet _Itachi-kun_?"

Before Sakura could respond his lips crashed onto hers.

**End of preview**

Will Sakura join ANBU?

Who are the bad guys?

When will Sakura develope backbone? (very very soon)

Will Sakura be raped? O.O


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who reviewed! ^^

**QuietShawdowz~ **I know, I know! Itachi is tad bit possessive but it makes him smexier in my opinion. Sasuke will get a full dose of pain soon.

**Tori~ **I may do it, but I'm not sure yet. We'll see. I do like the fact that it makes the story dramatic so it is likely that Sakura will get raped. That is still up for debate.

* * *

_**Ages**_

Naruto- 18

Sakura-18

Sasuke-18

Itachi-21

Kakashi-30

Evil person: 19

Evil lord- 60

* * *

_'Thoughts'_

**'Inner Sakura'**

_**Kyuubi**_

Talking

_Notes_

* * *

Sasuke sighed. 'Why do I have to deal with this bullshit?' He put on his sandals and slipped out of the compound to pay Sakura a visit.

When he reached her apartment, he lightly tapped on her window. A few moments later Sakura opened the window, but not without a surprised look to cross her features.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Don't Sasuke-kun me! WHY CAN'T YOU MIND YOUR BUISSNESS AND NOT INTERVENE WITH MY LIFE?"

Sakura winced. "Sasuke-kun what are you talking about?"

"Don't call em that, wench! You are seducing my brother. That's what I'm talking about. Don't you dare try to deny it. There is no way that he would have an interest in a weakling such as you!"

At that moment something in Sakura snapped. After all she's done for him, all the years she stayed by his side. He was just going to insult her like that? No.

"You listen to me, Uchiha. I'm tired of your shit, I'm tired of your attitude, and I'm sick of taking all these insults. If you don't like me, then that's your problem! What goes on in my love life does not resolve around whether it involves your brother or not! I will sit here anymore and let you harass me! Now get..the fuck..away from me!" Sakura stated in a calm angry voice.

"Oh? Little Sakura now developed a backbone? What happened to _Sasuke-kun_?" Sasuke taunted

"I'm sorry _Uchiha-**Teme**_ but I'm pretty sure you just _ordered_ me to stop calling you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said in a fake sweet tone. Sakura collected chakara in her fist and sent Sasuke flying into the wall. Luckily she didn't punch him hard enough to break his jaw or the wall.

While he was recovering from shock, she threw him out her window.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

With that she stomped into her bathroom blocking out Inner Sakura for a peaceful shower.

* * *

Sasuke slowly walked to the forest to train. He rubbed his sore jaw to try to lessen the pain.

Who knew? Sakura just threw him out of her apartment but not without injuring him.

Well, well, well….

For the next hour he practiced his aim improving and fire techniques.

'Stupid girl. How does she manage to capture my brother's attention? He could have someone better. Why would he want my sweet and soft Sakura? He just has to take everything that belongs to me..'

Sweet and Soft? My?

Was this the reason why I'm so angry Sakura for being with Itachi? She didn't deny that there was things going on between them, but who long has this been going on?

Sasuke shook his head. There was no way in hell that he just thought that! That weak useless wench always got in the way! Yet…

There was a slight ruffle in bush a that stopped his train of thought. 'It wan't wind..could it be an animal?'

No.

Before Sasuke could blink a kunai flew out and hit the tree next to him. The "figure" that was hiding fled before Sasuke could react.

Slowly he walked over to the kunai and discovered a note attached to it.

_Great power will come when one decides that it is time._

_'What the hell?'_ Sasuke sneered and crumbled the fragile piece of paper

* * *

_'My lord was correct. Such a beautiful woman, it would be quite interesting to see how beautiful she would be when tainted…why don't I drop in to say hello to the little blossom?'_

The figure frowned when she didn't seem to realize that he was watching her

What fun would it be if she didn't put up a fight? Hmm…time to make it interesting.

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

She hoped Sasuke suffered from that wound. Damn bastard got what he deserved.

But then again she wanted his ass whopped by Itachi. Oh how she really wanted that too.

_**'Good job Outer. Never thought you had it in ya!'**_ Inner exclaimed happily.

To lost in her thoughts; Sakura didn't notice a presence outside her window. It wasn't until she was on the other side of her room pinned to the wall that she acknowledged the threat.

"Hello, Sakura.."

"Who the hell are you?" She bit out.

"No one special…" The figure drawled out in a husky voice

The man began sucking her neck

"Let go of me, fuck-face!" Sakura screamed

"Oh come on _Sakura-chan_! Don't be like that. I just want to have fun."

"Ha, go find a street tramp for your sexual needs!"

"Hmm...I'd rather not. I thought you loved me. Would you resist your sweet _Itachi-kun_?"

That's when it hit her.

_**'What the fuck?'**_ Inner said in disbelief.

Sasuke? What the hell was he doing here?

Before Sakura could respond his lips crashed onto hers.

_**'THIS IS NOT UCHIHA-TEME! LET ME TAKE OVER!'**_ Inner screamed frantically, not enjoying the situation.

_'But wh-'_

**_'Don't start that bullshit Outer. You just told the bastard off and sent him flying out the window! Now. Let. Me. Out!'_** Inner replied

_'Okay..'_

Before Imitation Sasuke could defend himself he was sprawled on the floor.

Sakura looked the same except that her eyes were yellow and hair was red.

"Who the fuck do you think you are "_**uchiha-teme"**_?' Inner exclamied angrily.

Inner Sakura punctured his lung, only to find a log and a note.

_Very good, Sakura-chan! You have beauty and brains. Now I am curious about you..can't wait until we meet again!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Doh! It didn't come out as good as I thought it would! D:

I wasnt suppose to update for another two days but the idea hit me and I couldn't lose it!

Well chappie three is done! YAY!

Now I have to worry about chapter 4..


	4. Chapter 4

'_**Stupid bastard! We should make Ita-kun kill him!'**_ Inner stated hotly.

'_We don't even know who it was. Or his true identity' _

'_**Che, who needs his damn identity, the dude violated us!' **_

'_Relax, when the time comes we'll send his ass to hell,' _

'_**Well at least tell Shishou,'**_

'_No. It's probably not that serious'_

If only Sakura knew

* * *

Sakura headed out to the forest to train with Itachi's team. Yippee.

"Saku-chan!" Shisui yelled happily when he Sakura approaching them.

Sakura greeted him with a small wave. Genma acknowledged her with a small nod.

Sakura's gaze fell onto Itachi. There were no need for gestures or words, just their eyes.

Shisui stared at the scene with great interest. "So Saku-chan, what brings you here to train with us?"

"Her foolish team refuses to prepare her for ANBU exams," Itachi answered for Sakura.

"Oh…OKAY!" Shisui said happily "Saku-chan is better off with us anyway."

Sakura looked down when she felt her cheeks heat up. Shisui never ceases to amaze her with his open happiness. There is no was he is an Uchiha; even Itachi thinks something went wrong with his chromosomes.

'_**All he needs is a bright orange jumpsuit, then he and Naruto would be equal.'**_

Sakura laughed lightly at her Inner's comment.

"Come Sakura, were going to work on your taijutsu." Itachi said already walking off to a small clearing.

"Oi, weasel; what about me and Genma? We're a team, remember?" Shisui whined.

"Hn,"

Shisui sighed. "Saku-chan you two aren't practicing…you know…naughty taijutsu…are you?" he asked seriously. Sakura sweat dropped. "No,"

Shisui didn't believe her but nodded at her answer. "Okay go on Saku-chan no need to keep the weasel waiting."

* * *

"So…what do we do?" Shisui asked Genma.

"I don't know. I don't want to train though."

A mischievous grin slowly etched itself on Shisui's face.

"Let's spy on them."

Genma didn't even have a chance to respond when Shisui flickered out of sight.

Genma sighed._ 'Stupid Uchiha will get himself caught….now that's going to be something interesting to watch'_

Genma followed Shisui's faint chakra trail.

"Okay Itachi-san, lets make a deal,"

"I believe we're past honorific suffixes _Sakura,_"

Sakura blushed "Okay _Itachi, _I won't add chakra to my attacks if you don't have your sharingan activated,"

Itachi tilted his head to the side and smirked. "Deal."

They both stared as if waiting for one to make a move.

Then Sakura sped off into the forest.

'_Now, what is little Sakura planning?'_

Sakura cursed when Itachi was closing in on her. She had forgotten all about his super speed.

She reached out for the next branch and did a full 360° degree spin and then a triple hurl in the air and Sakura gracefully landed on her two feet. She ran in the direction she came from only to come face to face with Itachi.

"Very impressive, but not good enough."

Itachi aimed to kick her face, only to have her latch on to his leg.

"Oh..i'm sorry Itachi-_kun_! Am I to boring?" She asked sarcastically as she attempted to send him flying into the air.

Instead Itachi twisted himself out of her grasp and did a mini-cartwheel. Not giving her anytime to react, he did a foot sweep sending Sakura to the ground.

"Not at all," he replied

Sakura clenched her jaw. Before she hit the ground she used her forearms to jump back up, on the tip of her toes she sent a will-powered punch at Itachi's chest.

She hit him! She actually hit Uchiha Itachi!

'_**Holy shit, outer!'**_

Itachi was on the ground clenching his chest. "I thought you said you wouldn't use chakra,' he said.

"I didn't," Sakura replied smugly. Yup, Sakura didn't need chakra to make you fall to ground or fifteen feet back.

All of a sudden she was facing the grass with her arms twisted behind her back.

"You should never be too confident that your opponent is down Sakura-_chan. _You could get yourself killed," Itachi whispered into her ear. Sakura shivered.

"Can you let go of me!" Sakura asked hotly.

"Why?" He asked innocently. "I heard Shisui's little question about 'naughty taijustu'"

Sakura blushed. "Let go of me Uchiha! This is not fair!"

"Hn,"

"_Now._" She spat.

"I will; but first here are a few tips. If you are trying to get away from a true threat and throw them off your trail. Cast a genjutsu and then run in the opposite direction. Second make sure you finish the job."

Sakura scowled at his advice, but nodded.

"I'm going to speak to Hokage-sama about placing you into the exams"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Hn," Sakura sighed at his answer.

"We're going to have to scare Shisui." His statement was barely a whisper.

"Why?" She asked forgetting about the awkward postion.

"He's spying on us." He said as he stood up

"Genma, too?"

Itachi shook his head.

"Okay," Sakura grinned

* * *

"Whoa! Genma you don't know what you're missing! Itachi is on Sakura and whispering things into her ear. Then Shisui's jaw dropped. "She's b-blushing!"

Genma simply stared at the sky and said nothing. "They're going to hurt you, you know."

"Nuh-uh," Shisui replied childishly.

"Oh Shisui…." Sakura called in a fake sugary tone.

Shisui's eyes widened. _'Shit..I know that tone…'_

Genma sweat-dropped as Shisui scrambled to his feet and putting two hands up in defense. "Oh, h-hi Saku-chan! Done training already?" Hey asked nervously. Sakura cracked her knuckles and grinned evilly. Itachi watched amused as the violent scene unfolded.

* * *

'_Hmm she seems to have a bond with Itachi…and that Shisui boy' _The figure thought_._

'_My lord would be very pleased to here this'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Well chapter four is down. YAY! ANBU exams will take place next chapter. XDDD

Reviews pwease! :3


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ANBU exams were supposed to be this chapter but there was a change of idea's.

Exams will be held until next chapter! Thanks to all of those who reviewed! I was all filled with happiness and peanut butter! Now it is time for more nice little compliments for me to feed on! MWHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously…I dont want to have five chapters and fifteen reviews. Oh! As for _Between Love and Hate _I'm working on it but I'm kinda having a writer's block..oh..i'm rambling...

~Enjoy!^^;;;

* * *

For the next few weeks Sakura mainly focused on training for the ANBU exams, she rarely seen Naruto, Sasuke, or Kakashi with her busy schedule. Genma was a two-month mission leaving Shisui and Itachi to train her. It was fun and entertaining. They were like Naruto and Sasuke except Itachi's better than his brother and Shisui was way more perverted.

"HEY HIME-CHAN!" Shisui yelled as he pushed past the villagers to get to Sakura. The Pinkette couldn't help but smile when an old lady scolded him for knocking her groceries out of her hand. Sakura then decided to play as innocent stranger.

She walked past Shisui like he didn't exist, pretending she didn't her name being called.

"You shouldn't cause such a ruckus, _Hime-chan._"

"Where the hell did you come from, Itachi-_sama?" _

Itachi smirked "You should call me that more often,"

Sakura sweatdropped. "In your dreams."

Itachi wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist pulling her towards him.

People were beginning to stare and some were even whispering to one another, it was making Sakura uncomfortable.

"ITACHI DON'T RAPE HIME-CHAN INFRONT OF EVERYONE!" Shisui yelled as he caught up with the two. The only reason Shisui didn't fly to Suna was because his statement was genuine.

Said "rapist" let go of Sakura and glared at his cousin.

"Oh come on cuz, you know you love me" Shisui grinned

Sakura sighed as the civilians gossiped about Shisui's stupid statement.

'_**Let's hope Mikoto-chan doesn't hear about the gossip.'**_

Sakura's eyes widened in horror, Mikoto would surely think something's going between her and Itachi. Next thing she knows she being dragged by the two Uchiha's to the training grounds.

She sighed. She let herself be pulled. Instead of their normal field, they were by a waterfall with a bunch of trees. The two then let go of her.

"Here you go Hime-chan!" Shisui said as he threw a katana in her direction. It was a pretty simple sword, except for the pretty forest green ribbon attached to the hilt and the beautiful golden Kanji on the sheath that had her name on it.

"Wh-what is this for?" She stuttered happily.

"You trained a lot and came pretty far! So now we're going to take it to the next level! The exams are in two weeks and we're pretty sure you can master this thing within a week!" Shisui explained excitedly. Itachi just nodded in agreement

"Oh...well...um thank you!" She replied shyly. They were so nice and thoughtful to do this for her. Their little moment was interrupted by two shouts.

"_RASNEGAN!"_

"_CHIDORI!" _

There was a loud explosion and a bright light that blinded Sakura for a second. Then it was gone.

"FUCK SASUKE! YOU MESSED MY SHIT UP!"

"SHUT UP, DOBE!"

"ATLEAST IM NOT TRYING TO BLOW UP KONOHA WITH THAT LIGHTING OF DOOM THING!"

Then she heard faint sound of Kakashi's low voice.

"Why are we here? Team 7 is training, I don't want to invade!" Sakura exclaimed

"Hn, don't worry, you need to practice your water jutsu's along with your sword's also." Itachi replied nonchalantly.

"Come on Hime-chan! If they watch they watch, then you can show them you kick ass!"

For what seemed like the hundredth time that day she sighed, and nodded her head. She didn't mind her team it was just that Sasuke was there…

The three walked to the small clearing by the waterfall and ignored Team 7's stares and er…glare.

_**'Stupid Sasuke-teme should burn in hell!'**_

_'...'_

Sakura had to focus if she was going to keep up with Itachi's speed and Shisui's stupid flicker movements. Sakura laid her sword down by a tree. She took a deep breath and focused her chakra. When it was evenly distributed around her body she snapped her eyes open, and crouched.

That's when she felt Itachi move. She looked up and saw him try to land a blow to her head; she quickly blocked it with her leg. Shisui suddenly appeared behind her to try to hold her down, only to grab a clone.

Naruto watched in amazement. Sakura was able to make a clone without any hand seals were impressive. Sasuke's eyes widened only momentarily. Kakashi's eye creased happily, which means he was smiling.

The next few minutes went on with extreme taijutsu. They would each team up with one another from time to time. Itachi and Shisui had activated their sharingans to keep up and _try_ to predict Sakura's moves. Even Sasuke had to activate his to see their flickered movements.

Then Sakura just disappeared. Underground she quickly performed _Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu. _Then she pulled Shisui down into the ground and added extra chakra around the earth that immobilized him to make sure he didn't escape easily.

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. _'So she was watching during the bell test.' _He mused.

While Sasuke's eye twitched at the memory.

Sakura put little chakra in her feet and ran for the waterfall.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu" She whispered as two water clones appeared next to her.

The clones disappeared as Itachi gave them direct hits with explosive tags.

"Mizu no Tatsumaki" Sakura made a mini tornado to block out Itachi's attacks as she quickly tried to remember how to do the fireball jutsu. "Snake, Boar, Monkey, Horse, and Tiger," She mumbled to herself.

As soon as Itachi dispelled her water tornado jutsu she yelled out the Uchiha's trademark fire jutsu.

"KATON!GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" She yelled out as a big ball of fire blew out of her mouth at any amazing speed. Only it didn't hit its target, no, it sent Shisui flying into the water with a large splash. Being to distracted caused Sakura to loose her balance as Itachi pounced on her with a kunai in hand. The chakra in her feet dissipated causing them to both fall under water.

Sakura swam back up and was giggling. "DAMN HIME-CHAN! THAT WAS AWESOME! I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING THE FLAMES WERE SO BIG AND SCARY LOOKING!" Shisui chirped happily as he made his way to Sakura. She blushed at the compliment and smiled sheepishly. Itachi finally came to surface and was smirking. "You did well, you're water jutsu's have improved greatly" Sakura just wanted to fidget under their gazes.

'_What's with all the damn compliments?' _

"Did you see those flames Itachi? That shit was so cool!" Shisui said.

"Hn, I was really hoping that you would disintegrate,"

"HEY! You're so evil! You already tried doing that with your stupid Amaterasu!" Shisui complained.

"Amaterasu? " Sakura questioned

"Yeah! It's a fire jutsu that could burn Konoha down or melt someone," Shisui shivered.

Before Sakura could ask Itachi cut in "Don't even ask if you can learn it. You can learn it only if you have the sharingan."

Sakura sighed in disappointment. "We train later tonight with our swords?" Sakura asked.

Itachi and Shisui nodded their head. "Now let's go eat Hime-chan!" Sakura stared at the short haired man like he was crazy.

"You have some first-degree burns and you want to go eat?"

"Why yes, yes, I do!" Shisui replied cheerfully.

Itachi chuckled, while Sakura felt the urge to sigh AGAIN!

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he ran and jumped in the water with the three. Sakura wanted to punch Naruto upside the head but smiled instead. It's been a few weeks since she had to deal with his stupidness.

He tried to hug her but kept grabbing water instead. "Sakura-chan! I just want a hug!" Naruto wailed. "Er…Naruto I'm not sure I want a death hug," The blonde boy pouted in a cute, irresistible way. "No,"

"So mean.." he mumbled

Kakashi walked over to the small group. "Good job, Sakura! My student is finally doing what she's always wanted. Kicki some Uchiha ass!" Kakashi said happily.

Sakura couldn't help but burst out laughing. Kakashi always seemed to know what pissed her off when Team7 were to train together.

Sasuke eventually got his feet to move to join everyone else. He simply glared at Sakura. Itachi did Sakura the honors of giving Sasuke a death glare for her.

"So what did cha think Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura said in a fake sugary voice.

'_Oh shit…' _Everyone except Sasuke and Sakura thought.

Sasuke scoffed. "You're still weak and useless,"

Sakura's eye twitched in anger. She quickly pushed herself out of the water and sent the Uchiha bitch flying using her trademark enhanced punch.

Shisui and Sasuke burst out laughing; while Kakashi, Sakura, and Itachi were smirking.

"I'm sorry what was that Sasuke-_kun?_" Sakura called out with fake misunderstanding

Sakura felt like she proved herself to her teammates.

**

* * *

**

**Later **

Sakura was waiting in a training dojo with her katana. They still haven't arrived. Then a kunai flew through the room and barely missed Sakura's head. There was a not hanging off of it.

"_Hehe. Yeah, well Me and Mr. Ice cube got called on an A-class mission. So we wont be able to train with you. You can train with your friends or whatever. Anyways, the katana we gave you is special. It will react to danger and protect you. It sort of has a mind of its own. If you and your sword er…bond…it could be creepy and like talk to you and stuff. Anyways, practice with the targets in the dojo and perfect your handling skills we'll be back in a week! Oh and Itachi-bastard says hi…well…he didn't say it but..you know how he is! Make sure you practice and be ready these three techniques that we're going to teach you with your sword; __Mikadzuki no Mai,__Kazekaeshi__**, **__and__Kazekiri. Oh! And Itachi said to be ready for torture from the sharingan! Don't worry it's only to have you ready for the torment thingie in the exams Personally I think he just likes to cause pain..don't tell him i told you that...well too late..he just stabbed me with a kunai! Now he's telling me to stop writing..good luck hime-chan!__"_

_~Shisui_

Sakura sighed and let out a small chuckle.

'_Better start practicing now.'_

**_'_**


End file.
